


History Maker

by Wild_Writer_CC



Series: Les rêves des fangirls: Yuri Plisetsky [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Agape, Agape Yuri Plisetsky, F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Writer_CC/pseuds/Wild_Writer_CC
Summary: [T/P] est une patineuse concourant pour la France au patinage artistique.  Et avec l'aide de Mila, [T/P] se débrouillera pour séduire Yuri Plisetsky...





	History Maker

Je suis lasse. Lassée de ne plus rien ressentir, lassée d'avoir perdu toute mon élégance et mon aisance sur la glace. Il était entré tel un ouragan dans ma vie avant de repartir.

Repartir, me laissant plus seule que jamais. Je ne pouvais plus que déplorer le manque de sentiments et l'absence de motivation. J'étais tout simplement incapable de retrouver cet amour que je ressens uniquement sur la glace. Il l'a pris avec lui, l'emportant au loin, m'empêchant de pouvoir le récupérer. Il ne me restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Patiner.

Patiner comme je n'avais jamais patiné, jusqu'à atteindre la finale, pour atteindre les étoiles et le retrouver. Nous avons certes le même âge, mais il est meilleur. Bien meilleur que moi, avec mon manque certain de vitesse. Mais je suis plus souple que lui, et plus endurante. Cette endurance, on la compare souvent à celle de Yuuri Katsuki, le japonais. Moi, je ne suis qu'une patineuse française, seule à être qualifiée pour les solos de mon pays. Tous les espoirs de la France reposent sur les épaules de la gamine de 16 ans que je suis. J'ai beau être patineuse, je dois quand même passer mon bac. Alors, comme je suis littéraire j'ai choisi d'écrire moi même les paroles de mon morceaux pour mon programme libre. Pour cette musique, j'ai décidé de m'inspirer de mes sentiments, et de tout mes doutes...

J'étais à Barcelone, en finale, regardant anxieusement la performance de l'italienne Sara Crispino. Elle patinait juste avant moi. Ensuite, ce serait mon tour, à moi d'éblouir le public avec ma performance sur mon programme libre. J'ai passé toute la saison à perfectionner la chorégraphie, les paroles, me livrant à cœur ouvert à mes fans, aux autres patineurs. J'espérais qu'il serait là, qu'il verrait ma prestation. Elle lui était destinée, par certains aspects.

Je finissais de m'étirer, avant de sortir des vestiaires afin d'observer Sara. J'ôtais ma veste, avant de la tendre à ma coach. Je souriait à Sara, qui se dirigeait vers le Kiss and Cry avant de me préparer à patiner. Mon costume était magnifique : une robe courte bleue foncée avec des centaines d'étoiles argentée brodées. Je souriait doucement en entendant les résultats de Sara. je me plaçais au centre de la glace, avant de commencer une série de pas.

_"Entends-tu mon cœur battre? Fatiguée de ne pas ressentir assez Je ferme les yeux et me dit que mes rêves vont se réaliser. "_

J'enchaînais alors sur des pirouettes.

_" Il n'y aura plus aucunes ombres si tu crois en toi Rien ne pourra t'arrêter Là où ton destin te mène Dansant sur tes lames tu enflamme mon cœur! "_

J'enchaîna ensuite avec une combinaison: triple lutz et double axel.

_" Ne nous arrête pas. L'instant de vérité. Nous sommes nés pour écrire l'histoire. Nous le réaliserons, le surmonterons car nous sommes nés pour écrire l'histoire."_

J'achevais la deuxième et dernière partie de mon programme. Je finissait avec des pirouettes combinées. Je pris la pose, comme si j'ouvrais mon cœur. Je saluais ensuite mon public, avec un sourire éclatant.

J'avais réussi. Mon programme était un succès, le public conquis. En me dirigeant mon tour vers le Kiss and Cry, je croisai le regard encouragent de Mila. Elle avait apparemment apprécié ma prestation. Tant mieux. Même si je pense que j'aurai du mal à me débarrasser d'elle une fois qu'elle aura compris de qui je parle, à qui cette chanson s'adresse.

Je rejoignis ma coach sur le banc, l'air digne. Je représentai mon pays, il n'était pas question que le le déçoive. Je m'assis à ses côté, l'air tendu, attendant mon résultat. N'ayant pas mes lunettes, je ne pus le voir par moi-même, mais l'entendis pourtant. 217.82. Le score le plus haut cette saison pour un programme libre. Je n'arrivait pas à le croire. Et pourtant... Ma coach me serra dans ses bras. j'était la première française à gagner une compétition de cet ordre depuis un demi-siècle! C'était un vrai miracle, un miracle que j'avais su rendre possible. Par moi-même, j'avais pu devenir ce que j'avais toujours souhaité...

Ce ne fut qu'en ayant ma médaille d'or autour du cou que je réalisait pleinement l'impact que cela aurait sur ma vie. J'avais pu rendre à mon pays sa gloire, et tous leur montrer qu'une gamine de 16 pouvait gagner. Je me souvenais encore des moqueries avant mon départ, par mes aînés qui me pensaient incapable. Grâce à mes sentiments, mes émotions, j'ai pu faire naître une nouvelle étoile. L'étoile de glace [T/P]. Mon sourire éclatant illuminait la glace. Je savais pertinemment qu'après ça, je n'aurais plus vraiment de temps pour moi. Il me faudrait préparer mes interview et y faire face, affronter dignement le banquet... Heureusement que j'avais déjà ma chorégraphie pour l'exhibition.

Arrivée au banquet, je tortillait mes cheveux, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir à ce nouvel engouement que les gens paraissaient avoir pour moi. Soudain, je vis venir vers moi la personne que je tenais le plus à éviter : non pas Yuri, mais Mila. Mila, qui avançait vers moi telle un rapace vers sa proie.

-[T/P] !! Je te cherchais !  
Je lui répondis d'un air crispé, m'attendant au pire.  
-Mila! Je suis ravie de te voir!  
-Viens! J'ai quelque chose à te dire!  
Elle tourna soudain la tête, adressant un regard noir à Victor qui s'approchait avec les deux Yuri. En privé! ,ajouta-t-elle avant de me tirer par le bras vers un endroit vide.  
\- Je sais très bien à qui s'adressait ton programme libre! Et pourquoi tu as tant réussi!  
-Mila, je ne sais pas si c'est le moment pour en parler...  
-Si! Et d'ailleurs, je ne savait pas que tu étais amoureuse de Yurio! Tu aurais pu me le dire! , ajouta-t-elle, boudeuse.  
-Si je te l'avais dit, tu aurais réagi de la même manière que maintenant, et tu aurais tout gâché.  
\- GÂCHÉ QUOI!! DIS-MOI!!  
Je tentai de la faire taire, gênée, tandis que plusieurs personnes avaient tournés la tête pour nous regarder.

-Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas te le dire. Maintenant, si tu pouvais parler moins fort...

Elle acquiesça, avant de repartir à la charge.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire alors? Te déclarer?

\- Non, je vais être plus subtile. Tu connais la chanson Stand by you de Rachel Platten ? ...

Le moment de l'exhibition était arrivé, et je venais de voir passer Yuuri et Victor, Otabek et Yuri. Mila ajusta ma coiffure tandis que ces dernier passaient à côté. Pour cette chorégraphie, je tenais à ressembler à un ange. Un merveilleux ange... Et d'après les regards que je percevait, c'était le cas. Ma robe était entièrement blanche, ornée de plumes délicates. L'ensemble évoquait un ange tombé du ciel... Il ne me restait plus qu'à leur montrer mon amour, ma grâce et ma beauté, pour les ensorceler.

_"Hands, put your empty hands in mine_  
_And scars, show me all the scars you hide_  
_And hey, if your wings are broken_  
_Please take mine so yours can open too_  
_'Cause I'm gonna stand by you"..._

Mes mouvements et sauts n'étaient que grâce et beauté. Je savais que je pouvais les charmer, leur faire oublier tous les autres.

 

_"Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through (come on)_  
_Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you_  
_Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_  
_Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you_  
_Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you_  
_Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_  
_Love, you're not alone_  
_No, I'm gonna stand by you_  
_(Even if we can't find heaven, heaven, heaven)_  
_I'm gonna stand by you"_

Mon thème cette saison était l'amour, et je voulais finir ainsi. Devenir Agape, pour la clôturer. Je me trouvais au centre de la glace au moment précis où la musique s'achevait, les mains sur mon cœur. En voyant la foule, en entendant les applaudissements, je su que j'avais réussi mon pari. Pendant l'espace d'une chorégraphie, j'étais devenue l'Ange Agape. Je rejoignit Mila, pour lui laisser la glace lorsque je sentit quelque chose se poser sur ma tête. En voyant qu'il s'agissait d'une couronne de fleurs posée par Yuri, je su que Mila avait craché le morceau. Mais je ne put rien lui dire, puisque Yuri m'adressa la parole:

\- Tu t'es bien débrouillée pour une première compétition mondiale, petit ange.  
Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire, avant de lui répondre,  
-Je trouve aussi! , avant de lui prendre la main afin de regarder Mila. Finalement, je pouvais la remercier...

**Author's Note:**

> La traduction de la chanson History Maker n'est pas officielle, je l'ai faite l'an dernier. Je n'y connais rien au patinage, donc s'y vous vous y connaissez mieux que moi, et que vous voyez des erreurs n'hésitez pas à le signaler en laissant un commentaire.


End file.
